the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mick Guffan
Overview Mick Guffan is a retired Qoterian military pilot who now runs the small shuttle field simply called Mick's Airfield. He is old friends with Hector Donovan, and was asked by Hector to store the Haven for safe keeping a number of years ago. After an elaborate ruse by Dustin Vorn and Risa Donovan, he lost ownership of the Haven when he let them escape in exchange for some information about Omen West. Personality Mick is a rather gruff individual who values trust over everything else. He runs extensive background checks over all those entering into his airfield, and keeps his replies short in almost all interactions. He also values scheduling and organisation in most things that he does. Appearance Mick is a short, fair-skinned man in his fifties, with short dark blond hair and matching beard. His clothes are generally untidy as his actual appearance matters little to him. He often wears a light grey vest over a white shirt, with tan colored cargo pants and brown boots. Skills/ Weaponry Mick was once a pilot in the Qoterian Defense Force, and was apparently quite successful. His piloting skills are still somewhat decent, though he likely hasn't flown himself in a number of years. Backstory At some point in the past, Mick joined the Qoterian Defence Force and became a military pilot. There, he made a friendship with Hector Donovan and gained some notoriety within the air-force. However, he eventually left the piloting life and began running his family's generational shuttle/air field. He also agreed to store the Haven within one of the airfield's hangers for Hector for unknown reasons. Losing the Haven In July of 2097, Mick's airfield was heavily secured under the order of Commander Sian to prevent Dustin Vorn and Risa Donovan from escaping Wheatview. Mick resented these changes, but was forced to go along with them regardless. On the 18th of August, 2097, Mick was the victim of an elaborate ruse orchestrated by Dustin and Risa. Dustin, disguised as Imperial official Alex Wilson, gained access into the airfield using falsified documents and the excuse of a building inspection. Once Dustin had confirmed that the Haven was in the airfield, he contacted Risa via comlink and told her the location of the shuttle using a predeterminer code. Risa then infiltrated the airfield by posing as a frightened citizen running from a crazed ex-boyfriend. She won over a pair of the security guard and allowed them to take her to the security office. Once inside, she overpowered the guards and gained access to the computer system. After that, she shut down the various security cameras and met up with Dustin at the Haven. Dustin, meanwhile, had rendered Mick unconscious using a sleeping drug. After Risa had arrived, the pair prepped the Haven and then woke up Mick to gain the security pass-code to leave the airfield safely. At first, Mick rejected the claims, going so far as to call Risa a slintcrank. However, after a bit of desperate physical violence and the exchange of some information about Omen West's location, Mick passed up the codes and allowed the pair to escape. Afterward, Mick was questioned by Commander Sian, but passed on that he'd been knocked unconscious and couldn't remember anything further. Trivia * Mick Guffan's name is intended as a joke, stemming from the word 'MacGuffin''', meaning a desired object that a protagonist seeks. As Mick is in possession of the Haven, he held the only escape option for Dustin and Risa; thus the MacGuffin. Category:Characters